Little Jimmy Won't Be Too Happy
by TheMinxy6
Summary: Early series 3- Alex is caught by a certain someone rifling through Keats' office, but what's Gene going to do about it? G&A smut.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own A2A. Doobedoobedoobedoo.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's a little smutty something I thought up today and decided to get down, the idea just randomly sprung to mind after reading Cheeky-Vim's, _My Other Ride is an Audi Quattro**- **_a bloody fab piece of smut! This is for the ladies of the Smut Pit, you know who you are! ;) Any mistakes are my own; Please R&R.

**

* * *

  
**

**Little Jimmy Won't Be Too Happy**

Her eyes darted around the room nervously, her hands flitting quickly across his desk as she lifted up piles of paper, rifling urgently through files and violently opening and closing the wooden drawers- praying that Keats wouldn't be back for at least a good hour.

She bit her lip nervously; unbuttoning a couple of her shirt buttons as she eyed the small heater blaring in the corner of the room, the temperature almost unbearable as she raked a hand through her hair.

Alex spotted a ladder in the corner of the room, her heart beating loudly in her ears as she dragged it over to the shelves stuffed with files, trying her best to place the ladder in front of a bicycle without knocking it over.

Steadily climbing a few rungs, her eyes followed her finger, meticulously gliding across the labels, finally fixing on one from 1980, quickly leafing through it, seeing Sam Tyler's name flicker into view.

She let out a small sigh of relief, tucking it cautiously under her arm as she continued her search, her eyes widening and her throat suddenly dry as she heard the double doors swing shut further down the corridor. A series of heavy footsteps and the clicking of bicycle wheels followed; a shadow visible through the yellow windows as she remained frozen, her knuckles whitening as she clutched onto the cool, rusty iron.

She wasn't sure how to react when she saw Gene open the door, wheeling yet _another _bicycle into Keats' office- her heart started to beat wildly again- she could feel it beating a tattoo against her ribcage as she looked over her shoulder, halfway up a ladder in a shamefully tight pencil skirt.

Suddenly spotting her, Gene raised an eyebrow in confusion and amusement, "Well, well, well Bolls. Halfway up a ladder with a file in your possession? Little Jimmy won't be too happy will he?"

Alex felt herself bristle with annoyance, trying to smother the unwanted desire already coiling in her stomach as his silver eyes glistened, drinking up her figure as he slowly moved towards the ladder, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Gulping a little, colour flooding her throat, she forced herself to hold his gaze, "He's been hiding things from me- giving me the files he _wants _me to see. I thought it be better if I looked myself."

He nodded slowly, lips fixed in a pout as he reached the bottom of the ladder, his face perilously close to her arse as he reached up and gently pulled the file out from under her arm, leafing through it casually whilst she reasoned whether it'd be better to try and get down, or stay put.

"Sam Tyler." Gene said simply, his eyes not lifting off the file.

Alex winced a little, waiting for the inevitable insults to start hurling, surprised when it didn't come and he dropped the file on the floor, turning his eyes up back to her, "Not happy with the way our bespectacled batty boy is going about the investigation then?" he challenged.

She turned round on the ladder precariously, trying to manoeuvre her arse out of view as she simultaneously stepped unsteadily down to the floor, realising she'd made the situation worse- her feet tucked neatly between his as she leant back on the ladder, hands clutching the metal beams either side.

"He's not what he seems." she said quietly.

"Neither are you Bolly. Normally when I tell someone not to investigate something, they don't. But not you, never you." he growled, his eyes darkening.

Alex swallowed, feeling the slight pulsing between her thighs becoming more incessant, not sure where this conversation was going and not quite trusting the danger in his eyes, "I don't trust him. It's easier to do it on your own."

"Is it though, Alex?" he murmured, his gaze dropping to her lips and back up to her eyes, her chest heaving a little more as he edged closer, his toes touching the bottom of the ladder.

"At least I'm doing something. . ." she managed, "Better than filling up an office with bikes. . ."

He smirked at her, easing himself between her thighs as something stirred, his body inches from her as she felt the heat from his skin, the physical presence of him overwhelming her, "Keats isn't the issue though really, Alex, you just can't trust me." he whispered dangerously into her ear, his warm breath on her neck causing her to shudder.

She closed her eyes and shook her head silently, "Plus. . . bike riding has its place. . ." he added, leaning further forward and with his elegant fingers catching the bell of the bicycle behind the ladder, the action forcing their bodies closer together, ringing it as her eyes flung open and locked onto his.

His face was a breath away from her own, placing his hands by the side of her head and gripping the side of the ladder, closing her in.

He leaned in closer, her back arching towards him as he softly kissed the corner of her mouth, trailing kisses along her jaw and running his tongue behind her ear, "You want to fight me. . .you love the thrill of it. . .the chase. . ." he whispered huskily, "But you want me just as badly. . .you want to give in. . ."

Alex let out a soft whimper, the feeling of his strong body pressed to hers, and the burning of his lips on her skin caused her nerve endings to prickle, her whole being surrendering as the pulse in between her legs became almost unbearable, words quickly losing their coherency.

"I'm doing it. . .because I have to. . ." she whispered, her eyes fluttering close, the sensation of his lips kissing down her neck and his long fingers at the buttons of her shirt making her shiver.

"You're doing it to provoke me. . ." he growled, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him, "And it's bloody working. You drive me crazy, Bolls . . . and I've had enough of chasing you, watching you, _wanting _you every day for the past three years. . ."

She tried to pull her thoughts together, mesmerised by his darkened eyes, as his fingers lightly stroked her shoulder, "What if I don't want to be chased? What if I want to be caught. . . ?" she murmured, biting her soft lip and grinding her hips against his, the devilish smirk on his face quickly faded as he groaned, her own mouth dropping open as she let out a small gasp- the unmistakeable feeling of his erection pressing into her side; her heart rate trebled.

Growing frustrated, she finally removed her hands from the ladder, pushing them through his golden hair and pulling her mouth to his, all inhibitions gone as he eased his tongue into her mouth and tasted her, inhaled her in as his erection become more prominent as she sighed into his mouth.

Her senses were going into overdrive, the feel of his large hands pushing her shirt off her shoulders and quickly pulling away her bra made her moan in pleasure, his hands running deliciously up her spine as her hands found his waist, pulling his shirt from his trousers and recklessly pulling at the buttons, her hands desperate to touch him as his lips left hers, nipping and licking down the pale length of her neck until he reached her breasts, capturing one with his mouth and swirling his tongue around her nipple.

She had thought the heat of Keats' room was bad enough before hand, but now she felt herself burning inside and out. She felt her entire body tense in pleasure, all her breath leaving her body as she pulled him closer, her hands shaking as she reached for his belt, unable to undo it, desperate for him to be inside her.

"Oh god, Gene. . .please Gene. . ." she gasped, writhing against the cool bars behind her as she clutched onto his hair.

He pushed her up the ladder, her legs drawing around his hips as he kissed her ribcage, roughly pulling her skirt round her waist as he yanked the black lace of her knickers down, Alex managing to get one foot out leaving them stuck on her other foot, dangling from a red high heel.

Gene pushed her again further up the ladder, her thighs now on his shoulders as he pressed a wet kiss on the inside of her thigh by the web of her stocking, Alex whimpering as she squirmed above him, her nails digging into his neck as he lowered his head, slowly tracing his tongue around her clit, her eyes dancing behind closed lids as she tried to bite back a groan.

His stomach went into tailspin, the scent of her, the taste of her burnt in his mind as he ran a hand along her stocking covered thigh, licking her delicately as she shuddered above him, her fingers grasping his hair as his name fell from her lips, his brain scrambled as he heard her say his name over and over again.

On the brink of her orgasm, he pulled her down, Alex crying out in frustration as he wrapped her legs around his hips once more, kissing her passionately, Alex tasting herself on his tongue as he quickly shed his trousers and boxers, pooled by his feet.

She looked at him breathless through heavy lidded eyes, licking away a bead of sweat that was running down his temple, his eyes dark with lust, teasing himself at her slick entrance.

"Alex. . ." he groaned, his fingers bruising her hips as his forehead melded with hers in the sweltering heat.

"Fuck me Gene. . .please just fuck me. . ." she whimpered desperately, pressing a kiss to his lips, once, twice in urgent consent, his breath hitching in his throat.

He knew now how much they both wanted this; he tugged her closer, slowly pushing into her as she released a slow groan of pleasure, angling her hips to allow him deeper entry.

"Christ Alex. . ." he rasped, biting at her shoulder, her fingers winding their way under his shirt and clawing at his back, "So fucking tight. . ."

He started to thrust into her, each time he entered her was punctuated by Alex's cry, Gene mumbling her name into her neck as she clutched onto him, his strokes becoming faster and deeper as the ladder shook dangerously.

He felt his balls tighten as her silken walls clenched down on him, his pace becoming possessive and unrelenting as she sucked hard on his shoulder, moaning throatily.

The ladder tipped, crashing to the floor and knocking bikes and papers down with it, Alex clutching to Gene as he moved her to the desk, Keats' telephone and papers crashing on the floor as he pushed her down, sprawled out in front of him, kissing her hungrily as they both stood balancing on the precipice, their skin scorching as the heat built up inside them.

"Oh god. . .Gene. . ." she cried, clamping down on him as she bit her lip, trying to suppress a scream as she gripped the damp hair on the back of his neck, failing as it was ripped from her lungs in a wave of pleasure.

Gene wasn't far behind, the sound of her orgasm ringing in his ears enough to push him over the edge, spilling into her as he desperately cried her name.

They remained there for a second, breathless until he pulled out of her, kissing her again without thinking, relieved when she returned his kiss just as eagerly.

"Oh my god Gene, look what we've done to the room!" she said horrified, her mouth open, as she quickly pulled her skirt down and picked her bra off the floor, rearranging her clothes as she hurriedly picked papers off the floor and dumping them back into the paper trays on Keats' desk.

"It was worth it though. . ." Gene growled in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neckas she stood up from the floor, unable to find her knickers underneath the paper.

Before she gave her time for her brain to shut down, she pulled away, "Gene! Help me for gods sake, put your clothes back on! Keats could be back in any minute!"

He rolled his eyes, buttoning his shirt and pulling up his trousers, helping her pick up the bikes, manoeuvre the ladder into the corner and shove the papers into their approximate places.

"Come on, let's move Lacey-Knickers" he mumbled, tugging at her hand, watching as she slipped some files into her shirt, not saying anything.

"But that's just it Gene . . . I can't find my knickers!"

Gene smirked, "It's fine, I've got them."

Her eyes widened, swatting his arm, "Give them back! I'm not spending the rest of the day knickerless!"

"Sounds perfect to me Bolls." Gene growled, dragging her from the room as she protested.

They bolted out of the room, headed back towards CID when a voice stopped them, "Hunt. DI Drake. Anything I can help you with?"

They turned round, Keats powering up the corridor adjusting his glasses, Alex trying her best to calm her dishevelled hair.

"No sir." Alex replied innocently, smoothing out the creases on her skirt.

"I just saw you two coming out my office, that's all. . ." Keats replied, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I was just showing D.I. Drake how to ride my bike." Gene answered, his face completely sincere.

"He's an expert you see. . ."

"She needs a sturdy saddle. . ."

Alex caught his eye, nodding in agreement as she tried to suppress a grin, "Mmmm yes, and it's got a rather large bell. . ."

Gene, at the risk of cracking, started to pull her away "But anyway, sorry Jimbo, we best be off, I'm guessing you know little about bike riding and we have more pressing things to be dealing with." Gene said bluntly, walking away, as Alex managed to force a small smile in Jim's direction as she went off after him.

Just as Keats entered his office, he looked at the retreating backs of the two officers; Hunt's arm creeping round her waist as Alex pulled a black piece of material out of his pocket as they rounded the corner.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that for a smutty end to Sunday evening. ;) Please review!


End file.
